


Drunken Familiarities

by CrestOfGlee (QtheFun)



Series: The Confusion of Ryley saga [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtheFun/pseuds/CrestOfGlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s five years since they graduated. Kitty and Marley are at a bar when they meet someone there who they hadn't been expecting to be there nor the condition he’s in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Familiarities

### Chapter 1 – Eyes

“My editor is breathing down my neck about the water crisis article…” Marley says as she sits down at the bar with Kitty.

“I thought you had that article done more than a week ago?” Kitty frowns.

“Yeah but I need concrete proof” Marley sighs.

“At least I don’t have a problem like that with my articles.” Kitty smirks as the barman comes up to them “Two pink cocktails” Kitty says before he asks and he walks away.

“But fashion is different. It’s all based on rumors and what is trending on walkways. Nothing you write is based on facts” Marley rolls her eyes.

“Hey!” Kitty slaps her on the shoulder “Do you always have to diss on fashion. Did you forget who helps you pick your outfits in the morning?” She glares at her.

“Yeah I do, only cause I have no choice” Marley frowns playfully.

“You know you like it” Kitty counters as the barman brings them their drinks and walks away.

Marley nods “And you should stop scaring people like that. He was scared to put down our drinks.” Marley changes the subject.

“It’s not fear, its respect.” Kitty sips her cocktail.

“If I didn’t know better, I would’ve believed you” Marley laughs

“Fine then, don’t believe me” Kitty pouts.

“You know that won’t work on me” Marley smiles and sips on her cocktail.

“I had to try” Kitty sighs and looks past Marley seeing someone “Ugh”

“What?” Marley looks to where she’s looking.

“I didn’t know they let homeless people in here” Kitty looks disgusted.

Marley looks at the man. He has a rough stubble beard and his brown hair is hanging in his face, all dirty.

“I would advise you to look away or he might yell at you” The bartender said in a rushed whisper.

Both girls stopped staring at the stranger. “Who is he?” Kitty asked.

“I don’t know, nobody knows. He came in here a few months ago. He drinks here every night till he can’t see straight and goes home in a cab. Some say he might have lost someone or he’s an alcoholic. But he keeps the business open so we don’t care really” the bartender shrugs and walks away to another customer.

“That’s terrible. That someone would drink their life away like that.” Marley looks down with a sad expression on her face.

“Pathetic but… he’s not our problem. He’s a complete stranger. Let’s enjoy our night and ignore him.” Kitty smiles encouragingly at her

“You’re right…” Marley looks at him one last time when she sees his eyes through his hair. It feels like the air has been punched out of her. “I think I’m going to be sick” Marley grips the counter.

“Then stop looking at him, Marls” Kitty suggests.

“That’s not just some stranger Kitty” Marley says softly.

“What?” Kitty frowns.

“It’s Ryde...” Marley stares in front of her.

“Just because he has brown hair and wide shoulders it doesn’t mean it’s him” Kitty counters.

“It’s his eyes that gave him away.” Marley looks over at him again.

“How do you know his eyes? You dated him for what? Two weeks? And you know it’s him?” Kitty stares at her in disbelief.

Marley nods “It was three months, so I know him pretty well and yes… he has a golden brown eye colour that’s hard to forget”

Kitty is about to snap back when realization hits her “Oh my Gosh, you’re still in love with him”

Marley nods “Why else would all the memories of him flood my mind when I saw his eyes.”

Kitty snorts “Must be some love if you could still feel it after 8 years”

“I guess so…” Marley blushes. “I’m going to speak to him” Marley downs her cocktail and walks over to him.

“No, don’t” Kitty objects too late.

Marley takes a deep breath and taps him on the shoulder. At first he does not respond so she places her hand on his shoulder.

“Fuck off!” He spats but doesn’t look at her.

“Ryder?” Marley frowned.

“What?” He hisses. She sits down next to him and he looks at her. Realization strikes him. “Well… look who we have here… Marley fucking Rose. What do you want from me?” his tone bitter.

Marley is a little offended by his language. “I’m just wondering how you are?” she says concerned.

“Since when do you care? You haven’t spoken to me since sophomore year when we dated. Not a fucking word. Now you want to know how it’s going!? Since when did you ever give a fuck?” Ryder grips the whisky glass and drinks from it.

“How can you remember that when you’re so drunk?!” Marley spats back.

“I don’t know. Maybe I get smarter when I’m drunk.” Ryder says sarcastically.

“Well maybe you become an asshole also” Marley snaps back, getting off the chair and runs off on the verge of crying. Ryder just shrugs it off. Kitty walks up to Ryder and slaps him hard.

“What the fuck!?” Ryder exclaims as he rubs his cheek.

“That’s for being an asshole towards Marley” Kitty glares at him.

“Well, the blonde bitch to the rescue” Ryder glares at her mockingly “Since when does Evil Barbie care about her, you’ve always been enemies at school. You tried time and time again to ruin her” Ryder frowns finishing his drink.

“We settled our differences. It’s actually none of your business. You used to be one of the nicest guys in school and now… now you’re a fucking alcoholic, drinking your life away!” Kitty’s stares softens “What happened Ryder?”

“Well, that’s how things happen. You don’t have control over what happens and one thing leads to another and you end up at a bar, drinking away your problems.” Ryder stares hard at her before lifting his drink and drinking it.

“Resorting to alcohol to solve your problem is as good idea as jumping in a fire to keep warm.” Kitty counters.

“And who are you? my mother?” Ryder snaps back.

“No, but I care about you and so does Marley. You really hurt her. Sometimes you can be such an idiot. She’s still in love with you Ryder.” Kitty shook her head “Ugh… she never stopped loving you and what do you do? You curse at her, saying things that stab her in the heart. This I would expect from Jake but not from you.” Kitty feels really annoyed.

“What would make me different from Jake?” Ryder frowns.

“You never slept around, you weren’t a whore like he was” Kitty looks down.

“How would you know that- that I’m not a whore like he is?” Ryder bluffs

“Cause in high school there was only one girl for you. You were really hung up on her. I can bet you my whole salary that you’re still a virgin.” Kitty stares down at him.

“How the fuck do you know this? Are you psychic?”Ryder stares in disbelief as he orders another drink.

“I have eyes and ears. I saw you. You even told me yourself.” Kitty folds her arms.

“Shit, I can’t believe I told you that.” Ryder looks disgusted.

“Well, that was then. Guess what smartass, you just sent her running out the door” She whacks him over the head.

“Ow!” Ryder rubs his head.

“Listen here Scruffy” Kitty looks him straight in the eyes and he nods “If you want a second chance at her, listen to me. Give me your number” Kitty says coldly.

“Why?”

“Because I’ll arrange for you two to meet somewhere, I’m sure there are things you two should want to talk about.”

“Fine” He gives her a card with a number on. “I know what you’re up to Kitty” Ryder frowns

“And what is that?” She asks.

“You’re trying to right your wrongs from high school” Ryder smirks.

“For someone that is drunk, you’re quite sharp” Kitty avoids the subject. “I’ll text you the place where you should meet and at what time.” Kitty says as she gets up. “And please be sober.” She looks at him one last time before walking out the bar to find Marley.

 


End file.
